The present invention relates to hybrid information technology infrastructure environments, and more specifically to measurement and visualization of resiliency in a hybrid information (IT) infrastructure environment.
Large and complex enterprise hybrid IT systems consist of several components and workloads each running under various platforms and/or hosted by various cloud service providers and contain complex interdependencies. Each of the workloads have varying criticality for businesses depending on the business function the workload supports.
Current systems and methods provide for resilience calculations at application level or system/sub-system levels only. The current measurement of resilience takes into account factors of availability and downtimes only, and do not account for multiple other enterprise considerations such as monitoring status, component recover abilities, and backups. Furthermore, the severity and extent of impact for outages is not considered when measuring resilience of the systems/applications or sub-systems.